1. Field of Invention
A composition for solubilizing and stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making dermatological, cosmetic, toiletry and personal care products for increased efficacy of the product. More particularly, the combination of anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, provides a stable solution of salicylic acid.
The use of salicylic acid for treating dandruff, acne, skin wrinkling, skin pigmentation, warts, freckles or skin-related problems are well known in the preparation of cosmetic and dermatologic formulations. Salicylic acid is usually in crystalline form and is not sufficiently soluble in water or oils traditionally used in the cosmetic and dermatological preparations. Typical problems which occur when using salicylic acid in making cosmetic and dermatologic products is that the salicylic acid tends to crystalize out of the various compositions, which significantly reduces the bioavailability of salicylic acid for treating or preventing the aforementioned skin problems. Further, salicylic acid provides formulations that form crystals on standing and precipitate out within the solution, which are unpleasant with regard to texture and appearance from the users point of view.
There remains a need for solubilizing salicylic acid for use in making cosmetic and dermatological products for increased product efficacy. The salicylic acid is solubilized and made stable within the cosmetic and dermatological formulations by the use of anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of salicylic acid in cosmetic and dermatologic formulas having various product formulations have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,479 to PINZON discloses hydrous salicylic acid solutions for cosmetic and/or dermatological formulations. One of the formulations includes a coupler ingredient. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,547 to FORSTHOFF, assigned to LEVER BROTHERS company of New York, N.Y., discloses an anti-dandruff hair preparation having salicylic acid therein. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,148 to BARFORD et al discloses shampoo compositions having water-insoluble particulate anti-inflammatory agents therein. One of the shampoo embodiments includes anti-dandruff agents being salicylic acid and other chemical ingredients. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,690 to SIKES discloses polyamino acid dispersants used in cosmetic products such as shampoos. One of the shampoo formulations includes an antidandruff agent being salicylic acid. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,519; 5,587,154; and 5,665,267 to DOWELL et al, all assigned to HELENE CURTIS, INC., of Chicago, Ill., all disclose shampoo compositions having suspending agents therein. One of the anti-dandruff agents used in their anti-dandruff shampoos is salicylic acid. None of their examples of shampoo compositions include the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,000 to MAGARA et al discloses a hair revitalization tonic composition containing a lipid derivative therein. The composition includes salicylic acid and butylene glycol in its general formula. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the composition of the present invention having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing salicylic acid for use in making various products.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents teach or disclose the combination of ingredients for a composition having anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26, for stabilizing a solution of salicylic acid within the formulation of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic and dermatologic preparations having a stable and solubilized salicylic acid formulation therein for an increased efficacy of the product in treating and preventing skin-related problems, such as dandruff, acne, skin wrinkling, skin pigmentation, warts, freckles and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide salicylic acid having a stable and solubilized 30.0% (w/w) solution using anhydrous solvents, such as butylene glycol and glycereth-26 in the formulation of cosmetic and dermatologic preparations in order to prevent the settling-out or precipitation of the salicylic acid within the formula solution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilized solution of salicylic acid which does not form crystals on standing and can go through numerous freeze-thaw cycles without any precipitation of the salicylic acid from the cosmetic and dermatologic formulations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilized and solubilized salicylic acid solution having an increased bioavailability of salicylic acid compound or its derivatives for an increased efficacy in treating and preventing skin-related problems when using a nominal amount of the cosmetic and dermatologic formulation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide cosmetic and/or dermatologic preparations having salicylic acid therein that can be easily produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a composition for solubilizing and stabilizing salicylic acid for use in an anhydrous liquid precursor solution for use in the formulation of dermatological, cosmetic, toiletry and personal care products. The anhydrous liquid composition comprises butylene glycol acting as a solubilizer agent being in the range of 5.0% to 30.0% by weight of the composition; glycereth-26 acting as a solubilizer reagent being in the range of 40.0% to 70.0% by weight of the composition; and salicylic acid for treating and preventing skin-related problems being in the range of 1.0% to 40.0% by weight of the composition.